Kevin's Rained Heart
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ben goes searching for Kevin one rainy night, he finds him and things happen. WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI LEMONS AND LANGUAGE BEVIN


I do not own Ben 10

WARNING THIS IS YAOI

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Warning YAOI Ben X Kevin

Warning Top Ben and Bottom Kevin do not read if you do not like

you have been warned

Kevin's Rained Heart

Ben drove around the city in the pouring rain. Kevin had sent him a message to come get him but left out where he was. He didn't have his badge on him so he couldn't be tracked. He was worried since it had been raining.

He drove by groovy smoothie and saw Kevin sitting on a bench no umbrella just letting the rain hit him. Ben stopped the car and ran over to Kevin. "Kevin?" Kevin looked up at Ben. "Come on let's get you out of the rain." He held his hand out to Kevin.

Ben didn't expect Kevin to take his hand, but he quickly brought Kevin to his car and got inside. "Kevin what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, can you take me to your house." Kevin said not looking at Ben. Ben was confused but started his car and drove back to his house.

The two ran into Ben's house. The two males were soaking wet. Ben and Kevin took off their shoes and went up to Ben's room. "Go ahead and take off those wet clothes I should have something you can borrow." Ben said removing is own shirt. Kevin took off his shirt quickly and watched as Ben removed his pants and socks. Kevin did the same not taking his eyes of Ben.

"Damn even my boxers are soaked through." Ben lowered his boxers and began to rummage through his drawers to find a new pair of boxers. Kevin moved over to Ben and wrapped his arms around Ben.

"Kevin?" Ben asked. "Gwen dumped me." Ben was shocked to hear that. "She said I had feelings for another person, and now I know who she meant." Ben's face got red. He could feel the warmth off Kevin's body against him and he really wish he was fully clothed.

"It's you." Kevin whispered into Ben's ear and Ben's body grew aroused. "Please Ben I need you."

Ben spun around and pushed Kevin back onto his bed. He kissed Kevin hard. "You better not regret the Kevin." Ban said tugging down Kevin's wet boxers. His hard cock sprang up.

"I won't…" Kevin whispered. Ben kissed Kevin again and Ben deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Kevin's mouth. The two did the tongue tango until they had to break apart for air. Ben didn't give Kevin a chance to catch his breath. He started attacking Kevin's neck with kisses and nips. He was going to make sure Kevin never doubted he was loved.

Kevin groaned as Ben found his sensitive spots and sucked on them hard leaving love bites. Ben's hands found Kevin's nipples and began to rub them, earning groans from the teen. Ben played with Kevin's nipples as he covered Kevin's neck and chest with love bites. When he pulled back to admire his work he never stopped teasing Kevin.

Kevin was panting a heavy blush staining his cheeks. Ben kissed his way down Kevin's body until he was face to face with Kevin's dripping erection. Kevin moaned feeling Ben's hot breath on his aching cock. "Ben please…" Kevin moaned wanting his release. Ben started stroking Kevin's erection earning moans from the teen. He licked his lips when he saw more pre-cum leak out of Kevin's arousal. Ben wrapped his lips around the head of Kevin's cock and started sucking. Kevin bucked his hips and moaned. Kevin forced more of his cock into Ben's mouth; Ben held Kevin's hips and started bobbing his head. Kevin moaned as Ben bobbed his head sucking and licking his cock taking more of his cock in his mouth with each bob down.

"Ben you're really good at this I'm going to cum." Ben just moaned around Kevin's cock earning another moan of pleasure from Kevin. "Shit Ben I'm cumming!"

Kevin spilled his seed into Ben's mouth. Ben drank him down quickly milking Kevin of each drop. He pulled off Kevin's cock and licked his lips. "Delicious…" Ben said smirking at Kevin.

Ben reached over to his night stand and opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Where did you get that?" Kevin asked wondering how Ben was skilled in oral and had a bottle of lube. "Gwen gave it to me."

Was all Ben said and Kevin got quiet. Ben squirted the lube onto his fingers and brought them down to Kevin's pink virgin entrance. "Just try to relax and I will prep you slowly."

Ben pushed one lubed finger into Kevin and Kevin grunted in pain but slowly relaxed as Ben rocked his finger in and out of him. "Another." Kevin said through gritted teeth. Ben was unsure but seeing Kevin's re-aroused cock made him believe Kevin was enjoying this on some level. He added a second finger and began to scissor him gently. Kevin groaned in pain.

Ben started thrusting his fingers in and out of Kevin, and he began moaning in pleasure. Ben added a third finger and started thrusting his fingers deeper. Kevin moaned in pleasure as a certain bundle of nerves was hit inside him.

"Please Ben I need you now." Kevin moaned out. Ben removed his fingers and lubed up his erection. He positioned his manhood at Kevin's virgin hole. "Just relax Kevin." Ben said before pushing in. Kevin gasped in pain and locked his legs behind Ben's back. "Ben fuck it's too much."

"Shit Kevin you need to relax your too tight." Ben moaned. Ben started stroking Kevin's arousal trying to make the teen relax. Kevin panted as the pleasure won over the pain. He relaxed and Ben buried his cock into Kevin's tight ass.

"Fuck Ben move…" Ben obeyed and started moving, he went slow at first but began to pick up speed as the pleasurable friction increased. Kevin chanted Ben's name with each of Ben's thrusts. Kevin came all over Ben's stroking hand. Ben had to focus really hard to hold back his release, but he did it. He started changing the angle of his thrusts until he found Kevin's sweet spot.

He reduced Kevin to a moaning mess. Ben kissed Kevin's neck. "Ben cum inside me…"

"Together…" Ben whispered.

The two moaned in ecstasy as they found their released together. Kevin came between their chests and Ben filled him.

Kevin couldn't describe the feeling of being filled by Ben's seed but he loved it. When he felt Ben start to pull out he stopped him. "Wait stay inside me." Kevin whispered. Ben obeyed and remained inside Kevin. The two snuggled up to each other. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin.

"Ben? Can I stay with you?" Kevin asked.

"Of course Kevin."

"I…I…I lo…" Kevin tried to get the words out but Ben kissed him.

"I know you're not one for moments and mush, I don't expect you to be."

Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around Ben and hugged him close. He watched as the rain pelted the window of Ben's room. 'I love you Ben.' Kevin thought, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

End


End file.
